Laila Robins
Laila Robins ( St. Paul (Minnesota) , March 14 1959 ) is an American actress . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Filmography [4] **2.1 Movies **2.2 television Biography [ edit ] Robins is a daughter of mother Brigita Svarcs father and Janis Robins of Latvian / American descent. She studied at the Yale School of Drama where she received her master of fine artstook, she also obtained her Bachelor of Arts at the University of Wisconsin . Robins began acting in the theater , after various roles in Off-Broadway she made her debut on Broadway in 1984 with the play The Real Thing . After this, they still played three times on Broadway in 1998 with the play The Herbal Bed , in 2004 with the play Frozen and in 2006 with the play Heartbreak House . [1] Robins began acting in television in 1987 with the film A Walk on the Moon . After that she still played several roles in films and television series such as Gabriel's Fire (1990-1991), Law & Order (1996-1998), True Crime (1999), The Good Shepherd (2006) and In Treatment (2009). Robins is married to Robert Cuccioli . [2 ][3] Filmography [4][ edit ] Movies [ Edit ] Excluding short films. *2012 Dark Horse - as Miranda Teras *2012 Concussion - as a woman *2012 Blumenthal - Cheryl *2011 Too Big to Fall - as Christine Lagarde *2010 Multiple Sarcasms - as Lauren *2009 Welcome to Academia - as Deborah *2008 The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond - as Mrs. Fenstermaker *2008 August - as Ottmar Peevo *2006 The Good Shepherd - as Toddy Allen *2006 Things That Hang from Trees - as Mrs. Millie *2006 Slippery Slope - as Michaela Stark *2004 Jailbait - as a mother *2003 Nowhere to Go But Up - as Irene *2002 Searching for Paradise - as Barbara Mattei *2000 Drop Back Ten - as Viv *1999 Spenser: Small Vices - as Rita Fiore *1999 Oxygen - Frances Hannon *1999 True Crime - as Patricia Findley *1997 The Blood Oranges - as Catherine *1996 Female Perversions - as Emma *1995 Live Nude Girls - like Rachel *1992 Trial: The Price of Passion - Charm and Blackburn *1990 Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael - as Elizabeth Zaks *1989 An Innocent Man - Kate Wood Rain *1989 Dream Breakers - as Phoebe *1987 Planes, traines & Automobiles - as Susan Page *1987 A Walk on the Moon - as Marty Ellis Television [ edit ] Only television with at least two episodes. *2009 - 2010 Bored to Death - Priscilla - Ep 4 *2009 In Treatment - as Tammy Williams - Ep 4 *2009 All My Children - Claire Williams - Ep 3 *2006 The Book of Daniel - as Nora Paxton - Ep 3 *2001 Witchblade - as Dominique Boucher - Ep 2 *1999 - 2001 The Sopranos - as young Livia Soprano - Ep 2 *1996 - 1998 Law & Order - as Diana Hawthorne / Liann Crosby - Ep 2 *1990 - 1991 Gabriel's Fire - as Victoria Heller - Ep 22 Category:1959 births